DE 10 2011 083 190 A1 for example discloses the general prior art of such a motor vehicle steering column in the form of an electrically adjustable steering column which is arranged on the side of a casing tube and comprises a crash element. The crash element is here configured as a U-shaped sheet metal strip in which a bending wire is received.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,622 B2 for example also discloses the general prior art in relation to a steering column with a crash device which is arranged on the inner casing tube and on the outer casing tube. To absorb energy in the event of a crash, here two mutually adjacent bending strips are used.
The disadvantages of the two above-mentioned solutions are the associated large installation space required and the complex structural design.
Thus a need exists for improved energy absorption for motor vehicle steering columns in the event of a crash, wherein production costs are reduced.